


Late

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home late from work and finds something on his couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Written for hermette's Multi-Fandom Fluff Meme

Draco walked in through the door, dropping his keys in the small bowl on a table next to the entryway. They clicked against another set. Hearing the sound, Draco thought, Oh, Harry must be home.

 

He walked into the living room of their small apartment and came to a stop. He sighed, smiling softly to himself.  
Harry was sprawled across their couch. His glasses were askew, his book lying on his chest. He had his stomach showing, his left thumb rubbing a circle on it slowly. Draco absently noticed the wedding band on his ring finger. Draco never thought he would stop seeing it like it had just been put there.

 

"Stupid Potter," Draco murmured to himself. "Honestly, sleeping with his stomach out, he's going to get a cold," he turned and went into their bedroom. He grabbed the blue fleece blanket from the end of their bed (the words "their bed" still sent butterflies – that he would never admit to, of course – to his stomach).

 

Draco walked back to the living room, and draped the blanket over Harry, who snuggled into it slightly. Draco bent over to brush his lips against Harry's forehead. Straightening, Draco thought, Now, for supper…

 

He moved to walk away, when he felt a slight pulling on his shirt. He looked down to see a hand grasping his shirt. "Draco," Harry said sleepily, "Where have you been?"

 

"I had to work a little late," Draco said. "Things were hectic – I didn't have a chance to Floo you. Sorry." Draco gently pulled away. "Go back to sleep; I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

 

Harry sat up, yawning, "I'd rather go to bed with you. I'd sleep better then."

 

Draco replied, "I'll be there as soon as I grab something quick to eat."

 

Harry nodded in response. He stood and then practically sleepwalked to the bedroom, dragging the blanket behind him.

 

Draco smiled to himself as he went back to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread from the loaf on the table. He quickly ate it, and rushed back to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers, and slid into bed with his husband. He quickly learned that Harry had done the same, as they held each other, skin sliding against skin, limbs entangling.

 

Harry's breathing soon evened out, and he fell asleep. Draco smiled softly to himself, before letting his own eyes drift shut.


End file.
